Yuuto The Sundae
by Wing Serenade
Summary: Yuuto has been a very naughty boy. What ever shall Satsuki and Kanoe do to punish him? Chocolate sauce anyone?


Yuuto The Sundae  
  
This fic is designed to be funny, with a twist of lemon in it. It has no plot. And will never have one. The writing style is not meant to even be good either. Not recommended reading for anyone who may be offended by this sadistic little piece(Which means that if you're sensitive about possible lemon stuff, don't read this...). All warnings in place, Enjoy.  
  
Note: This occurs after the fight between Yuuto and Sora.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Yuuto, you have failed to bring me *Kamui*. Go to your room and await punishment." Kanoe pointed to a room and locked Yuuto in. Just then a spacial rift opened in front of her. A very alarmed Satsuki came out of it. "Satsuki?" Kanoe smiled... good. "Exactly how bored are you right now? Perhaps, I could give you something to do for amusement..." Yes, this indeed would be more interesting then punishing Yuuto herself.   
  
Satsuki just stared at Kanoe looking bemused. "Amusement? I doubt anything you want me to do will amuse me. Only my darling BEAST interests me." Kanoe smiled.   
  
"You can use BEAST in this task provided you can get him over here." Satsuki pulled out her calculator and punched in a few formulas. She then looks at Kanoe blandly.   
  
"Where do you want him..." Kanoe smiled again. She pointed to the room where Yuuto was in. Satsuki pressed a button and there was a loud thud and a yelp. Satsuki sneered. "Spacial anomalies are so convenient when you know how to manipulate them..." She stared at Kanoe. "Now what.." Kanoe smiled yet again.   
  
"I want you to punish Yuuto." Satsuki just stared at Kanoe. Kanoe just smiled again and turned Satsuki towards the door. A lightbulb flashed over her head. "Oh... you might need this." She handed Satsuki a bottle of chocolate syrup. Satsuki frowned.   
  
"I can't do anything with this... I need caramel." Kanoe was a little taken aback by Satsuki's boldness. Satsuki smiled *for once* and entered the room to see Yuuto.   
  
Satsuki locked the door behind her and smiled coyly. Then she put on a emotionless face and spoke in a cold voice. "You are an imperfect being, created by another imperfect being... Allow me to perfect you." She then took out her bottle of caramel, licking the tip provocatively. She crawled over him and whispered in his ear. "Resistance is Futile... You will be Assimilated..." Those words spoken BEAST lashed out it's cables and pulled them both inside it.   
  
Next door Kanoe heard a loud whirring noise. "It sounds like she's having fun..." Then other sounds were much louder, like cables bouncing and thrashing around, one hits the side of the wall causing the other side's wall to crumble and some rubble almost hits Kanoe. "Poor Yuuto..." She smiled, she could still hear plenty of noise coming from the other room.   
  
*clangs* *cables thrashing* *electrical... surges* *BEAST chuckling*   
Then something crosses her mind. "Oh no! Satsuki forgot the chocolate!" She hurriedly stood up from her chair and opened up the door to the other room. Where Satsuki is already making... Preparations....   
  
Behold the scene...   
  
Yuuto is strapped to the iron frame inside BEAST which surprisingly looks like a metal table, with leather straps holding his hands and legs close to the bottom of the legs of the table, mildly comatose. There is also a leather dog collar(like the ones you usually see for pitbulls) around his neck. On the collar it says, "Fluffy". Yuuto is also torn up and beaten with just his boxers on, which are falling off. The straps are neatly cutting into his skin, or rather where his skin is on his wrists and ankles. Satsuki is just finishing tying the straps when Kanoe walks in. Off in the corner of the room is a table with an array of different condiments, or rather, accessories to making a hot fudge sundae! ^_^ ::minus the chocolate::   
  
"Are you having fun? I hope you aren't bored in here Satsuki..."   
  
Satsuki just shrugged at Kanoe. "It was amusing...." Looking at Yuuto. "For the first 5 nano seconds." She yawned and went back to be entertained by BEAST on the outside of the machine. Kanoe then latched onto her arm…   
  
"Wait… you made all these preparations! Don't you want to finish the job?!" She waved the chocolate in front of Satsuki's face. Satsuki sighed.   
  
"NO."   
  
"Oh… come on…." Kanoe whined. "doesn't he look good enough to eat?" Satsuki looked at Yuuto once again.   
  
"Well… not really." She looked over his body once again and then looked at the table where she had laid out all the ingredients for a hot fudge sundae. 'Now why had I gone and done that? Some hidden desire to eat Yuuto? Perhaps this possibility needs testing…' She walked over to the table with the hot fudge sundae ingredients and again looked over at Yuuto… Funny… that sensation that she had felt before… that 'pleasure' when she had begun her torture was beginning to return. She smiled at Kanoe. "Oh what the hell. Let's begin."   
  
Kanoe looks over at Satsuki and smiles.. "Are you prepared Yuuto?" She asks the poor soul who has just been strapped. Yuuto begins to mumble something in his state of semi-consciousness, but before he can Kanoe thrusts a banana down his throat so he cannot speak. Off in the corner, Satsuki is preparing the whipped cream for use. She is also shaking up the jars of caramel, marshmallow, and various jellies, so they will pour on smoothly and come out of the containers more easily.   
  
"We're all set Kanoe." Satsuki grins like a female praying mantis about to *mate* with it's meal. She gives Kanoe an extra bottle of caramel she has in her hand and they begin.   
  
First, they pour the caramel evenly across Yuuto's body, then using their hands, make sure that it is spread evenly and thoroughly. Satsuki and Kanoe run their hands along his upper body, neck, arms, legs and into his inner thighs and pelvic area to assure that full coverage is achieved.   
  
Kanoe glanced at the marshmallow. She then tapped Satsuki who was still massaging caramel along Yuuto's thighs making her look up. "Are you sure you want to use the marshmallow?" Satsuki pondered this for a second.   
  
"Well, now that I really think about it, marshmallow is something that you shouldn't use too much of because you'll get sick of it and quit eating. Right? So if we're going to use marshmallow for this. We should put it where we want to direct the most attention." Satsuki smiled and pointed. Kanoe laughed and put a nice small, but healthy dosage, around Yuuto's unit. After putting the marshmallow away she got out the jellies.   
  
"Satsuki-chan. There's only cherry jelly. Where are the other flavors?"   
  
"I like cherry jelly."   
  
"Don't you have anything else though?"   
  
"I think there's some peach jelly if you want it. It should be behind the cherry." Kanoe looked at Satsuki strangely and shrugged. She found the peach jelly and handed the cherry to Satsuki. They dumped the jellies over Yuuto and casually spread them.   
  
Yuuto was beginning to regain consciousness and he looked around a little. Thought's of 'Why am I tied up?' were running through his mind. He wasn't really sure what was going on, but he didn't mind too much either. Whatever it was, it was semi pleasant.   
  
Kanoe and Satsuki got out the whipped cream, not noticing Yuuto's stirring. "Ready Satsuki?" Kanoe asks. Satsuki nods, but a puzzled look crossed her face.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Couldn't he provide the whipped cream?" Satsuki asked. Kanoe pondered this.   
  
"Well, sure… If we use the right technique we could get all the 'Whipped' cream we want." She sighed, "But that takes time though and we really should keep looking for Kamui…" Satsuki frowned.   
  
"I see. So then, are we ready?"   
  
"Whenever you are!"   
  
"Fire!" They squirt helpless Yuuto all over and make a nice little mound of whip cream... cough... cough... well, where else? Satsuki throws her hands in the air in sudden frustration.   
  
"Oh my god! We need to find the nuts!" Kanoe pointed towards Yuuto.   
  
"Aren't they right there?" Satsuki facefaults.   
  
"Not those! The crunchy kind!"   
  
"Who ever said that they couldn't be crunchy?"   
  
Satsuki leaves the area quickly and goes to the store. She returns five minutes later with a bag of, whole nuts. "Oh, that won't do." Kanoe then takes out a meat tenderizer and begins to bash the bag repeatedly in front of Yuuto's face, until they all become little pieces. Yuuto's face begins to go white, but then his attention was redirected as he felt Satsuki making little pictures with all the toppings on him with her tongue, all the while his mind is wondering if he really should be enjoying this or not, and why was Satsuki there? Not that he minded. He just didn't know that their little computer genius could be so insatiable.   
  
"All done!" Kanoe, opens up the bag and douses Yuuto with the nuts. "Uh-oh! Chocolate! Almost forgot." Satsuki looks at Kanoe annoyed. 'How could she forget the chocolate?' She stops her task on Yuuto and grabs the chocolate   
  
Yuuto is confused. Satsuki heats up the chocolate to where it's boiling and pours it all over Yuuto and he screams.   
  
"He's awake?"   
  
"Guess so."   
  
"Good." Kanoe, being tempted enough by Yuuto's appearance just cannot resist the urge to begin licking his chest and rubbing herself on the living Sundae. Satsuki continues to pour the searing hot chocolate. Then she too joins the party in "clean up"   
  
Yuuto, is still confused.   
  
Almost all of Yuuto is clean. Except... the 'prize' piece... Satsuki and Kanoe look at each other and then look back at Yuuto's sprawled body. "Something's missing..." Satsuki notes. "I know..." Kanoe complies. Then as if inspired, They both go to and get a cherry from an unlabeled jar. They place it on the tip and stand back and stare.   
  
Kanoe sighed. "You know what? I don't want it."   
  
"Me neither." They both shrugged at went to the next room returning with another jar.   
  
"This will finish things off nicely." Kanoe smiled.   
  
"Just remember who gave you that idea."   
  
They opened the jar... and let the ants out.   
  
~THE END  



End file.
